


Corporate After Hours

by jasontidds



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cock Warming, Corporate AU, M/M, Sloopy blowjob, Suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasontidds/pseuds/jasontidds
Relationships: Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019, Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	Corporate After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/gifts).




End file.
